


The Morning After

by commanderlurker



Series: Cats, the V is silent [12]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderlurker/pseuds/commanderlurker
Summary: Set the night after Cats' return from her camping trip with Satele and Marr. Theron sent her the 'I WORRIED ABOUT YOU' message that morning, and now they have to deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Theron Shan/Female Smuggler
Series: Cats, the V is silent [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1160342
Kudos: 10





	The Morning After

The door to Theron’s room slides open. Funny, he doesn’t remember leaving the nightstand light on. Even funnier, he doesn’t remember giving Cats his access codes, but there she is, splayed out on top of his bed, fully clothed--including boots--fast asleep. His personal holocomm chimes with a waiting message. It’s… from Cats. He clicks play. A grainy blue image of Cats sitting on his bed comes into focus.

“Hey, Theron. If you’re watching this then you’ve been working too hard. Again. I’m bored of waiting for you so I guess I’ll just record this. I got your message this morning. Thanks. That… sounded sarcastic, but it wasn’t.” She rubs her face and sighs. “I’m not great at this either. I’m sorry I made you worry. You were the first person I tried to call… I’m back now though, ready for another adventure. Maybe you can come with me next time. Maybe we could… I don’t know. Your bed is really soft. I’m just gonna...lie down...for a minute…”

Theron sighs. Sending that message first thing this morning felt like the coward’s way out. He should have told her last night, but last night he was too relieved to put into words how he felt. Last night was just about being together. All three of them, Cats, Lana, Theron. Last night was about holding on.

Tonight is all about being _not_ being there, it seems. But he’s here now. Since she’s on top of the blanket, he doesn’t bother changing. Just takes off his boots and blaster belt. Takes off her boots too, which is a struggle. He works his way under and over her legs and arms. There’s a lot of her. And that’s a lot of dead weight when she’s asleep.

He finds a position that works well enough, lying on his side. There’s a knee against his ass that worries him, and an elbow in his shoulder blade. Right when he’s just gotten comfortable, she rolls over and shoves one arm under his pillow. She wraps her other arm around him. Her hand finds its way up his shirt and her palm rests against his pec. She nuzzles the back of neck, a couple of kisses.

“Hey,” he offers.

Cats mumbles and holds him tighter. It’s… nice. She’s warm and smothering. Theron finds her hand, the one that’s wedged under them, and links their fingers together. They’ve never done this. Slept together. Like, actual sleep, not just sex. And sober, too.

Maybe they should start.

*

Cats wakes up in the morning wondering where the hell she is. “Where the hell am I?” she yells as she pokes her head out the door.

“Cats, come back.” Theron. Sleepy. Theron’s in the bed. How did she not notice him? Oh, it’s his bed. This is his room.

“Did we--how did--why--” She stumbles back to the bed and sits down. No headache, so no hangover. That’s probably a good thing.

“You broke into my room and fell asleep in my bed.”

Oh, yeah, it’s coming back to her now. She’d been waiting for hours, HOURS, then recorded the holo… ah, fuck. What did she say? She can’t even remember. Is she sure she didn’t have anything to drink?

Theron sits up and kisses her cheek. He smells kinda nice. Like sleep. Does sleep have a smell? “I’ll go get caf. You just… stay here.” He smiles, still dozy. He’s beautiful. But--

“Wait,” Cats says before Theron can get up. She musses his hair, working it into a peak. He’s got enough crap in it that she’s able to flatten his cowlick, sort of, and boof his fringe up. “There. Now you’re beautiful.”

Theron snorts. “What would I do without you?”

Cats’ heart goes funny, her stomach flips. She looks away the same time as him. “Just. Go get the caf.”

*

No one looks at him sideways as he collects his three cups of caf. Two for her, one for him. No one asks him if he had company last night. He has no reason to feel guilty. They didn’t even have sex last night, so why’s he got that lump at the back of his throat, that feeling that he’s being judged? Everyone’s just going about, doing their own thing. He’s not the centre of the galaxy, he knows that. Still, it’s a relief to have proof.

She’s asleep again by the time Theron gets back with the caf. He sets the cups down. He doesn’t even know if she’ll drink cold caf, but she looks so peaceful he can’t bring himself to wake her. He takes a moment to watch her sleep. Yeah, he could get used to this.


End file.
